Gajeel goes to the dentist
by Jinx-the-fire-queen
Summary: Gajeel has been forced by a certain bluenette to go to the dentist and his isn't happy one bit Read and review thanks


Hope you like this it's my first fanfiction R&R thanks hope you enjoy

* * *

It was 4:57 in the afternoon and you could hear the loud splattering of the rain on the windows, in the waiting room of the whitest room ever.

Drilling could be herd in the background and pages of magazines being flipped, ranging from Cosmopolitan, Reader's Digest, to a porn magazine being read by a man in a trench coat and sitting in the corner of the dentist office.

"Shrimp can we go." Gajeel said impatiently tapping his foot on the wooded floor.

"We got here" Levy paused to look at her watch. "4 minutes ago." She continued sighing.

"Yah but we have to go feed Lil." Gajeel said hopefully.

"Fed him before we left." The bluenette said turning the page but not even looking up from her book. "Suck it up Gajeel everyone goes to the dentist and you have put this off for a good five years your going in and letting them do this."

The man grumbled abit knowing Levy wouldn't budge on this one and causing a scene in a dentist office wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Gajeel Redfox, Levy Redfox, who would like to got first." The woman asked cheerfully emerging from a door leading to a room full of drills and toothpaste. The couple both at the exact same time pointed to the other yelling him/her. The nurse chuckled and went to grab Gajeels hand.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt your wife's reading now would I." She said pulling the large man through the gateway to hell on earth.

A small smirk played on Levy's lips as she watched her big oaf of a husband get pulled to what he felt was his demise by a small woman wearing a small pastel pink pencil skirt.

"Please sit in the chair sir." The woman said putting on a mask to cover her mouth. "S-sure." Gajeel stuttered out, sitting in the dentist chair with a thud almost breaking the arms of the grey pleather chair.

Gajeel watched diligently as the stranger pulled out three plastic bags. One full of sharp pointy things, one filled with a mirror and a cup full of a pink cherry smelling liquid' and another with a paper towel looking item in it.

She grabbed a chain with two clips on each side and placed it on a small table, then opened the plastic bag with the paper towel looking thing in it and clipped on clip on it.

"Please lift up your head sir." She said with the other clip in her hand. He did as she said and slowly lifted up his head and allowing her to place the chain around his neck.

She opened the bag of sharp tools and splayed the out on the side table. The woman grabbed a small remote and scanned it for a moment then pressed three buttons.

Gajeels chair slowly started to recline back making him jump a looked at both side of himself. "Relax Mr. Redfox I'm just reclining the chair." She said in a calm tone. Gajeel layed down a bit but was still tense from the oddity of being here.

"Please open your mouth wide." The petite woman said holding a small mirror and a pointy metal stick making Gajeel tense even more. He tentatively opened his mouth not as wide a he could but enough for her to do her job or he could bite the tools and run.

The woman shuddered in horror of Gajeels sharp teeth, they looked as if he could bite her hand off if he really put his mind to it. Hoping he wouldn't the the woman put the mirror and the pointy thing (A/N I'm sorry I don't know what the hell that thing is called I don't think anyone does.) in his mouth and started to do her job.

This went on for a good ten minutes because of Gajeels lack of hygiene unless Levy told him to do it, other wise he didn't give two shits.

The woman finished what she was going and grabbed a cleaning brush and dipped it in the blood red liquid. She clicked a small button and it started spinning back and forth. The dentist started to do Gajeels front teeth when she herd a voice.

"See Gajeel it's isn't so bad." Said a blue haired girl leaning on the door frame.

"Wou ow ma birg tirm." Gajeel commanded thought his teeth being brushed with the weirdest dentist tool on the planet. (You owe me big time)

"Ok ok I promise to cook dinner for half the week." She said sighing.

"Tree torths" he said raising his hand a pointing at his wife. (Three fourths)

"Ok whatever." Levy said walking out with her hands behind her head.

For another fifteen minutes the brushing went on and with the occasional stop so the woman could drink some water and get back to work.

A high pitched screech came from the other room one sounding much too familiar to Gajeel.

"Grimp" the pierced man yelled jumping out of the chair and spitting the sickening chemicals and dentistry items out of his mouth and pushing his way to his wife who seemed to be in danger.

"What wrong are you ok, Shrimp" he yelled running in to a hallway full of others people wearing small masks covering there mouth and nose colored white or pink. Gajeel ended up causeing more destruction then he had planned, he knocked hundreds of papers out of people's hands, ranging from x-rays, formal documents, or drawings the workers did when the were board there was one of a bunny and another of a dog.

Many people ended up on the floor because of the large man, but again Gajeel didn't give two shits. He made his way into the room Levy was having her teeth cleaned in and she was cowering in fear at something that looked like a big hair ball.

"S-s-sp-p-pider." Levy screeched curling up on the dentist chair before him. Gajeel made his way to the bug then stomped on the arachnid as hard as he could leavening a permeant stain on the tile and a small dent along with it.

He picked up his wife and put her over his shoulder. "G-gajeel put me down I'm fine now you know spiders are the one thing that freak me out the most." She said calmly trying to reason with her husband.

"No we are leavening this hell hole and going home." He said sternly.

"Gajeel at least put me down." Levy pleaded with the man. "Nope." Gajeel said his expression not changing.

Levy sighed at this response but knowing there was no more arguing with the man she just let it go and hoped no one she knew was around to see the scene her husband insisted on creating.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed remember you review and tell me whatcha thought thanks


End file.
